The Only Exception
by DegrasssiIlove
Summary: If you were born to believe love does not exist, but one day you have to question that, what would you do?  Make an exception?  Cute Song One shot


**This is just a cute little one shot inspired by the song "The Only Exception by Paramore." I know yall usually ignore the lyrics to a story, but I think you guys would enjoy these. **

**Oh! And please read the authors note at the end and Enjoy!**

_When I was younger_

_I saw my daddy cry_

_And curse at the wind_

_He broke his own heart_

_And I watched_

_As he tried to reassemble it_

_And my momma swore that_

_She would never let herself forget_

_And that was the day that I promised_

_I'd never sing of love_

_If it does not exist_

It was like he wanted me to break! He repeated his questions over and over while I tried to avoid eye contact. If my eyes would collide with him, I would give in.

We had just been arguing and one thing led to another and I ended up having my lips smashed on his fiercely.

He kissed me back. That wasn't the problem. The problem was I wasn't supposed to feel this way about him! It went against everything I had told myself when I was a little girl.

"Look at me!" He demanded and grabbed my face with his hand. Crystal eyes met emerald ones and I almost fell.

"Can we talk about this?" he asked sadly. I knew we couldn't. I wasn't supposed to fall for him. But my heart and my mind were going in separate directions.

"No," I said stubbornly, "Theirs nothing to talk about..."

"We just kissed Clare. You can't stand here and say you felt nothing! What are you so afraid of? Why can't you admit that you felt something too?"

I broke down crying and he gave me a confused stare. Then he looked guilty and held me in his arms.

"Just tell me why..." he said while stroking my cheek.

"I promised myself I would never fall in love because it never existed. Nobody ever last, so why should I even tr-"

He cut me off in a heated kiss leaving me breathless...

_But darling,_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

We were in my room "studying." It had been two days since our little incident and we felt so much closer.

"Im bored." He sighed and put his book down and crawled up to me on my bed. He took my hand in his and started fiddling with it.

"Excuse me, I am trying to study." I giggled and he continued distracting me until I ended up under him and him on top of me kissing me.

So much for studying...

_Maybe I know, somewhere  
Deep in my soul  
That love never lasts  
And we've got to find other ways  
To make it alone  
Keep a straight face_

And I've always lived like this  
Keeping a comfortable, distance  
And up until now  
I had sworn to myself that I'm  
Content with loneliness

Because none of it was ever worth the risk

I was giggling like a mad woman as we were rolling around on the bed, attacking each others lips. I wanted to stop... But my heart was saying I didn't.

"Eli.. I'm scared..." I said out of nowhere. He looked confused and asked why.

"Im afraid to like you..." I answered honestly. We had already discussed this, but now we were at it again and I couldn't do this knowing I liked him when I wasn't even suppose to be near the word love. It's like playing with fire.

"You need to know that whatever happened in your life that made you think that isn't always how things work. And some people don't last, but some last forever. You need to trust your heart."

It was then I realized my mind had been wrong and I only needed to listen to my heart. I nodded my head and slowly fell asleep.

_I've got a tight grip on reality_

_But I can't_

_Let go of what's in front of me here_

_I know you're leaving_

_In the morning, when you wake up_

_Leave me with some kind of proof it's not a dream_

I woke up the next morning snuggled against Eli's chest with his arm wrapped around me. I almost moved his arm off of me, knowing all to well he would leave me when he woke up.

But I didn't. I waited their until he woke up...

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

_You, are, the only exception_

When he finally awoke, he smiled down at me, realizing we fell asleep together, he blushed.

"Hey sleepy," I giggled in his chest, "how was your rest?"

He bent down to kiss my forehead and whispered, "Perfect."

I looked into his eyes and shocked myself at what I said next.

"Eli I want to be your girlfriend. I don't want to fear this anymore and my heart is telling me I want this..." I looked down then back up to see his smirk. I knew he wanted me to be his; otherwise I wouldn't have been that bold.

He bent down and kissed my lips briefly, "Glad you could make me as an exception."

_And I'm on my way to believing_

_Oh, and I'm on my way to believing..._

**I thought that was a cute little one shot don't you think? Ahh! I am so excited to start writing some fadam! I will probably write a lot of eclare too but I just need to have me some fadam! Would you guys like that? Tell me what you want! **

**Oh and I have decided I WILL be posting a side story from Eli in the heavens for my story Address in the Stars.**

**Anyways, please review! **


End file.
